


Звезда молчания

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), Red_Sally



Category: BUCK-TICK, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, разница в возрасте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Внезапный языковой барьер и пути его преодоления.
Relationships: Xiao Zhan/Sakurai Atsushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Звезда молчания

**Author's Note:**

> Для коллажа использован авторский аэстетик Bailey Dowlin.

Облака мягко фосфоресцировали, медленными волнами обтекая корпус и заливая внутренние помещения розовато-лиловым маревом. В непрерывно движущейся глубине то и дело вспыхивали яркие искры - и тут же исчезали в вихрях тускло светящейся магнитной пыли. Зрелище было завораживающее, но само по себе никого не волновало. Этому неторопливому танцу отчетливо недоставало музыки, однако воцарившуюся накануне тишину никак не могли нарушить ни связисты, ни механики. “Бинтуронг” дрейфовал уже сутки в облачном океане, который полностью поглощал все издаваемые сигналы, заглушал электронику.  
\- Знатно все-таки рванула, - со странным весельем в голосе заметил Имаи, спускаясь с мостика и глядя по дороге в панорамный иллюминатор.  
Атсуши косо посмотрел на него.  
\- На что поставишь, на Пион или на Эту? - спросил Имаи. - Шли прямо голова к голове, интересно, какая решила не ждать лишнюю тысячу лет.  
\- У навигаторов не спрашивал, откуда прилетело?  
Имаи пожал плечами.  
\- Я бы спросил, но у меня хреново с испанским.  
Атсуши мрачно кивнул.  
Взрыв старой звезды - слишком редкое и непредсказуемое событие, чтобы к нему можно было заранее подготовиться. Гравитационные волны, осколки окрестных планет и радиация расходятся далеко и бьют мощно, так что под удар все равно так или иначе попадешь, особенно если регулярно летаешь через пол-галактики, загруженный, как электричка в час-пик. “Бинтуронгу” не доводилось испытывать на себе ничего подобного, хотя долгие перелеты порой не обходились без происшествий. Система жизнеобеспечения, чиненая всего дважды за весь солидный срок службы корабля, не отказала и в этот раз - зато все, что было новее, вышло из строя. Дверные замки, наладонники, бытовой рециркулятор, который Атсуши, оказываясь на кухне для экипажа, предпочитал обходить по широкой дуге…  
И капсульные переводчики. Импланты работали, но обновленные словарные капсулы с ними больше не синхронизировались, так что толку от них не было никакого. Только шею под ухом неприятно дергало, когда рядом оказывался кто-то из техников и переводчик пытался донести до Атсуши значение очередного ругательства. Вдвоем с Хиде он честно пытался устранить поломку, но в конце концов вынужден был отчитаться капитану о том, что этот случай за пределами его квалификации. Магнитные аномалии временны, по прогнозам Юты облако должно было пролететь мимо за трое-четверо суток, и перебирать импланты сейчас значило бы потратить впустую прорву времени и усилий. И нарушить главное правило всех, кто имеет дело что с железом, что с человеческим телом: работает - не трогай. Так что теперь он либо читал у себя в каюте, либо просто бродил по кораблю, перекидываясь при встрече парой слов с Имаи и стараясь по возможности избегать пассажирской палубы, где уже зрело недовольство. Некоторые колонисты, конечно, могли общаться без переводчика, но большинство, лишившись возможности понять друг друга, беспокоились и бранили экипаж, едва удерживаясь на грани паники. Особенно же им не угодил Атсуши, которого многие запомнили по осмотру до перелета, когда он проверял экзопротезы, ставил и подключал импланты. Отчего-то о нем шла слава не столько как о бионике, сколько как о человеке, знающем едва ли не сотню языков. Но правда была в том, что он знал все и ничего, от многого понемногу, и десятка-другого слов хватало, чтобы оценить красоту языка, но явно недоставало для оживленного разговора. К счастью, он не был большим любителем таких разговоров.  
Чужие языки звучали для него, как шум воды. Будь это тихое журчание мелкого ручья, мощный морской прибой или грохот водопада, неумолимо ускользающее значение слов омывало разум, освобождало восприятие, и все наносное, лишнее растворялось, оставляя только ритм, мелодику, звук голоса, не отягощенные и не скованные смыслами - но вместе с тем переполненные ими, как раскаты грома, звериный и птичий гомон или стоны эротического экстаза. За работой, что на Земле, что в рейсе, он слушал песни на других языках - чем менее знакомых, тем лучше. Не понимать ничего нравилось ему больше, чем выхватывать смысл отдельных слов и ловить себя на попытках понять все остальное.  
А теперь его словно забросило в сердце бури, и поток не подхватывал его, держа на плаву, а норовил утянуть на дно водоворота. Должно быть, нечто подобное чувствовал и Имаи, для которого главным средством и условием существования были мелодии электрических шумов, шелест кулеров в техническом отсеке, радуга световых индикаторов на приборах и пронзительно высокие частоты аудиооповещений на мостике. Только Имаи, выброшенный из своей стихии в тишину, выглядел оглушенным не от какофонии звуков, а от их отсутствия.  
На мостик поднялся Толл и смерил их обоих тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Вы почему до сих пор здесь? - недовольно осведомился он. - Имаи-сан, ты снова опоздал на обед. И ты, кстати, тоже, - он сердито взглянул на Атсуши. - У нас пол-команды новичков. Какой пример вы им подаете? Ни дисциплины, ни порядка!  
Имаи закатил глаза.  
\- Уже идем, - и он поспешил за дверь, уже на ходу бросая: - Командовать капитаном может только капитан, Ягами-сан!

На кухне был пусто и тихо: опоздали они изрядно. Только один из тех самых новичков, которым следовало подавать хороший пример, молоденький китайский повар, не скрывался по обыкновению в рабочей части кухни, а сидел боком за дальним столиком и увлеченно чиркал карандашом по бумаге, держа небольшой альбом на коленях.  
\- Привет, Сяо-кун! - кивнул Имаи.  
Сяо-кун звался так с легкой руки Юты, который не сумел с первого раза произнести “Сяо Чжань”, смутился сам, смутил его и ужасно развеселил Имаи. Но Сяо Чжань не обиделся. И сейчас он спешно отложил альбом рисунком вниз, встал и поклонился с неизменной мягкой улыбкой. Заворковал было что-то по дороге к плите, осекся и с надеждой посмотрел на Атсуши, приложив пальцы к импланту. Голос, не искаженный мембраной, звучал неожиданно музыкально. Но пришлось покачать головой - без переводчиков проще было молчать и общаться знаками. Тем более что долгих разговоров они не вели и до этого сбоя: вот поднос, вот еда, поблагодари и садись за стол, не мешай работать. Если кому-то кроме Имаи и Толла хотелось пообщаться подольше, безукоризненно вежливый Сяо-кун только обезоруживающе улыбался, опускал взгляд, кланялся и прятался за рециркулятор. Так что Атсуши и пытаться не стал, а теперь и не мог. Он сел со своим подносом напротив Имаи, краем глаза ловя длинную худую фигуру Сяо-куна, снова пересекавшего кухню. Тот взял карандаш, торопливо нацарапал что-то на салфетке и, подойдя к их столу, положил ее под руку Атсуши.  
“Для выставления счетов”, - было написано на салфетке, а чуть ниже красиво цвела нарисованная веточка сакуры.  
Атсуши озадаченно посмотрел на надпись, на вытянувшееся лицо Имаи, поднял взгляд на застывшего в полупоклоне Сяо-куна, у которого уже розовели уши и округлялись глаза. Потом до него дошло.  
\- Это пожелание приятного аппетита.  
Имаи фыркнул. Лицо Сяо-куна просветлело, и он тоже рассмеялся, глядя при этом, впрочем, не на Имаи, а на Атсуши. Поклонился еще раз и вернулся за дальний стол, к оставленному альбому.  
\- Наш Сяо-кун сам кому хочешь может пример подать, - Имаи с азартом оглядел свой обед.  
Атсуши сложил салфетку, снова и снова возвращаясь взглядом к рисунку и аккуратной надписи.  
\- А я в двадцать лет хотел петь в рок-группе, а не кормить обедами команду космических таксистов, - произнес он вполголоса.  
Имаи хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Ты знаешь, что ему не двадцать и что это не единственная его работа, - заметил он. - К тому же, тебя ведь ничто не остановило?  
Атсуши тоже не удержался от улыбки, глядя на сосредоточенно склонившегося над рисованием Сяо-куна.  
\- Ну, вот и его не остановило, - пожал плечами довольный Имаи и принялся за еду.  
Готовил Сяо Чжань и в самом деле здорово - без изысков, но Атсуши ел с удовольствием, от которого отвык в частых рейсах. Ему нравилось, как готовил Хиде, когда тому вдруг приходило в голову поколдовать на кухне, но Хиде любил эксперименты, мало совместимые со скромными условиями “Бинтуронга”. А Сяо-кун быстро в них освоился, и в его руках даже обыкновенные рис, мясо и овощи преображались так, что оторваться было невозможно.  
Имаи постукивал палочками. Шуршал карандаш. Шелестела бумага. В мягком созвучии порой проскальзывало подобие ритма, которому не нужны были даже стихи, потому что смыслов хватало и без них. Закрыв глаза, Атсуши вслушивался, пока не поймал себя на том, что думает о Земле. Домой пока не хотелось, прошло слишком мало времени от начала рейса - но уже не хватало вида из окон, мурлыканья Мару-чан и ночного ветра с побережья бессонными ночами.  
Имаи следил за его лицом с понимающей ухмылкой. Похоже, и ему сочетание уютных шумов навеяло что-то свое.  
\- Сяо-кун, - окликнул он, поднимаясь из-за стола, - а не завалялось ли у нас чего-нибудь сладкого?  
Сяо Чжань оторвался от рисования, взглянул вопросительно, поднял в руке карандаш.  
Имаи взял еще одну салфетку, написал что хотел, и Сяо Чжань с озадаченным видом исчез в закрытой части кухни, а вернулся уже с кружкой пива. Имаи расхохотался.  
\- Отличная мысль, - сказал он, отсмеявшись, - но если мы проторчим в этом облаке не пару суток, а неделю, нам никакой выпивки не хватит.  
Атсуши, неудержимо улыбаясь, нарисовал на салфетке напротив написанного Имаи кривоватую, но все-таки однозначную конфету. Сяо Чжань пожал плечами и благодарно поклонился Атсуши, но, передав Имаи пиво, пробормотал себе под нос что-то явно бранное, прежде чем аккуратно выставить на стол кусок пирога и скрыться за дверями холодильника.  
\- До чего мы докатились, Аччан. Скачем от планеты к планете, как белка с ветки на ветку, а общаться скоро начнем наскальными рисунками...  
\- Хорошо, что остальные не капризничают, не то что ты, - поддразнил Атсуши. - Но если командир требует, его нельзя не напоить!  
\- Бедный Сяо-кун, - кивнул Имаи, жуя пирог. - Тяжело ему с нами придется.  
Очевидно, Сяо Чжань думал о том же, потому что не спешил покидать холодильник, а деловито гремел и звякал чем-то внутри. Оставленный на столе альбом на сей раз не был перевернут, но со своего места Атсуши видел только затейливое переплетение тонких карандашных линий. Движимый любопытством, он поднялся и подошел ближе. Следовало, конечно, спросить разрешения, но Атсуши не стал отвлекать Сяо Чжаня от дел, засмотревшись на рисунок. На странице темнели плавными тенями знакомые очертания “Бинтуронга”: вытянутый корпус, острый нос, три пары двигателей, длинные глаза иллюминаторов на мостике, то ли машина, то ли зверь. Линии первого чертежа ниточками шли во все стороны, и корабль словно целиком состоял из точек пересечения: черное созвездие на белом небе альбомного листа. В тени вдоль корпуса змеился едва намеченный растительный узор, который на оригинал не наносили. То, что, как видно, должно было остаться простым наброском, обрело не только четкость очертаний, но и характер. Атсуши с интересом перелистнул страницу, гадая, что еще успел зарисовать трудолюбивый Сяо-кун.  
И застыл. С предыдущего листа, который Сяо Чжань спрятал, когда они с Имаи вошли в кухню, смотрел Атсуши.  
Впрочем, может, он обознался. Старательно изображенный человек походил на него, и ни смеющийся взгляд подведенных глаз, ни длинные, ниже лопаток, волосы, взлетевшие вихрем в схваченном движении, не умаляли сходства. Но само движение, выражение лица и тени, лежащие на нем, как густой готический грим, превращали портрет в нечто совершенно иное. Атсуши не обнажал плечи, не красил ногти и не носил пояс-корсет. И не смел поверить, что кто-то может представить все это - и перенести образ из небытия в вещественный мир с такой естественностью. Потому что замерший в танце нарисованный двойник Атсуши выглядел цельным, живым, искренним, на темных губах играла улыбка, со сложенных пальцев почти различимо слетали сухие щелчки, на него хотелось смотреть. Им хотелось стать.  
\- На что ты там любуешься? - окликнул Имаи.  
Атсуши дернулся.  
\- Сяо-кун нарисовал нам “Бинтуронг”, - пробормотал он и перевернул еще одну страницу. - Очень здорово.  
Обнаженный, он стоял под проливным дождем, раскинув руки и задрав голову. Из груди била молния, и молнии хлестали повсюду, светящиеся в плотно заштрихованной тьме, так и маня прикоснуться. Но боязно было смазать рисунок. Атсуши осторожно перелистнул страницу, уже не думая, что делает.  
И снова он - на ярко освещенном возвышении над едва прорисованной, тонущей в полумраке толпой, над волнующимся морем чужих голов и вскинутых рук: не то религиозное поклонение, не то магический ритуал, выпустивший на волю стихийное божество. На сей раз Сяо Чжань не наделил его веселым взглядом: он смотрел с листа грозно и тяжело, точно так, как глядело на Атсуши его отражение в зеркале в уборной. И короткое черное платье с высоким, под горло, воротником и открытыми плечами только делало силуэт резче, а образ - мощнее.  
\- Сакураи-дайфу!  
Он не заметил, как стихла возня в холодильнике, как Имаи, махнув рукой, ушел из кухни. Сяо Чжань, в два прыжка оказавшись рядом, выхватил у него альбом и, захлопнув, прижал к груди. Лицо у него горело, в глазах плескались испуг, стыд и злость, и Атсуши поспешил успокоить его, первым виновато склонив голову.  
\- Прости, Сяо-кун, мне не следовало лезть не в свое дело.  
Едва ли тот понял хоть слово, помимо извинения. Он потер ладонью лицо, посмотрел поверх пальцев: сверху вниз, как на первом осмотре, когда Атсуши, и сам далеко не маленький, с удивлением отметил их разницу в росте. Потом опустил голову. Правильнее всего сейчас было бы просто раскланяться и разойтись, и забыть об этом происшествии. Войди сейчас в кухню кто-то еще, Атсуши попросту сбежал бы под этим предлогом и никогда ничем не дал бы Сяо Чжаню повода вспомнить, что видел его рисунки. Но они были одни. Поэтому Атсуши протянул руку и аккуратно взял альбом за уголок. Сяо Чжань смотрел на него молча и неподвижно, как загипнотизированный. Атсуши раскрыл альбом на последнем своем портрете, взял карандаш и с самого края листа написал: “красиво”. Сяо-кун следил за его рукой не моргая, кивнул, сложив ладони перед лицом, и с сомнением прикусил губу. Скулы у него все еще горели, когда взгляд из растерянного сделался решительным. Он забрал карандаш у Атсуши и написал чуть ниже: “восемь человек” *. Тут же отдернул руку и стиснул карандаш так, точно решил сломать его.  
Это должно было означать что-то другое, но в голову ничего не шло. Атсуши смотрел на рисунок - ширококостную, отчетливо мужскую фигуру, облегающее женское платье и свое лицо, изображенное гораздо острее, моложе, красивее, чем в жизни, но все равно безошибочно узнаваемое. Живое. Видеть себя чужими глазами было странно. Видеть себя вот так… Он выдохнул. От взгляда рисунки ему стало откровенно жарко. А Сяо-кун продолжал ломать в пальцах карандаш, смотрел на Атсуши, кусая яркие губы, и проклятые переводчики сейчас пригодились бы как никогда.  
Он протянул руку и отобрал у Сяо-куна несчастный карандаш, накрыв его пальцы своими. Невольно задержал ладонь, не разрывая прикосновения. Потом написал в уголке листа третью строчку.  
“Все хорошо” *.  
Сяо-кун прочитал написанное, судя по всему, несколько раз. Вскинул взгляд на Атсуши, нервно коснулся собственного импланта и снова опустил голову, вглядываясь в слова. А когда поднял, Атсуши не успел ни о чем подумать, потому что Сяо-кун подался вперед и поцеловал его - неловко, в щеку, но поцеловал.  
\- Похоже, мы друг друга не поняли, - вырвалось у Атсуши, и Сяо-кун отпрянул от него с такой прытью, что его пришлось удержать за руку.  
Атсуши написал то же самое еще раз, выбирая знаки попроще и надеясь, что хотя бы на этот раз не ошибется. Сяо-кун прочел, мелко покивал и закрыл лицо ладонями.

Ужинать Атсуши не пошел. Пусть после Толл ругается и сколько угодно призывает к порядку: он не мог выбросить из головы альбом Сяо Чжаня и его содержимое. Сильнее, пожалуй, интриговало только содержимое головы самого Сяо Чжаня, но тут Атсуши пасовал: даже не перед гневом старпома, а скорее, перед самим собой. Перед тем, как странно согревала и одновременно заводила мысль о чужих рисунках, на которых он был так раскрепощен.  
В дверь требовательно постучали.  
\- Не заперто, - хмыкнул Атсуши.  
Последовала пауза, а затем новый стук, уже потише. Атсуши отложил книгу, в которую смотрел уже несколько минут, не видя текста, подошел к двери и потянул ее в сторону.  
На пороге стоял Сяо Чжань с подносом в руках и блокнотом под мышкой. Стучал он, похоже, ногой.  
\- Не стоит ходить ни за кем с едой, - сказал Атсуши, забирая у него поднос и впуская в каюту. - Ты нас избалуешь. Имаи вон уже избаловал… - он посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня: - Спасибо, Сяо-кун.  
Судя по взятому с собой блокноту, тот собирался объясняться, но едва ли Атсуши мог узнать из его объяснений что-либо новое. Его увлеченность стала явной случайно, а свою Атсуши заранее спрятал подальше, едва поняв, что слишком откровенно заглядывается на новичка. Под неотрывным, внимательным взглядом Сяо Чжаня кровь прилила к лицу. Может, все обернулось бы иначе, будь Атсуши хоть на десятую долю так молод и внутренне свободен, как тот, нарисованный. Но он оставался собой.  
Карандаш зашуршал по бумаге резко, почти сердито.  
“Все хорошо”, - прочитал Атсуши. Сяо Чжань сурово взглянул на него.  
\- Конечно, все хорошо, - повторил Атсуши. Сяо Чжань мотнул головой на поднос, ткнул пальцем в блокнот и скрестил руки на груди. “Все хорошо”. - Да, я сам так сказал.  
Как бы там ни было, а сопротивляться очарованию стряпни Сяо Чжаня оставалось выше его сил. Он поставил угощение на стол, где поднос занял почти все пространство, и сперва жестом пригласил Сяо Чжаня присоединиться, а потом понял, что делает. Помедлив, тот приблизился к столу и подтолкнул Атсуши палочки для еды, прежде чем сесть напротив. Что ж, возможно, слова не упростили бы все, а усложнили.  
В такой близости от него Атсуши кусок в горло не лез, на месте не сиделось. Словно Сяо Чжань, нарисовав, пробудил в нем что-то забытое, потаенное, стихийное, и теперь оно билось внутри в унисон с сердцем, ища выхода наружу. Только когда Сяо Чжань, бросив на него быстрый взгляд, утянул с края тарелки кусочек курицы, он расслабился и улыбнулся. Как будто все шло как должно. В конце концов, он сам предложил разделить ужин. Разговор, который они могли вести, и без того стал бы слишком личным, и Атсуши вовсе не был уверен, что сумел бы выдержать его. Так что, пока они ели, время от времени поглядывая друг на друга, блокнот лежал на коленях у Сяо Чжаня нетронутым.  
Потом он поднял блокнот перед собой, повернув надписью “Все хорошо” к Атсуши, и спросил что-то. Атсуши уверенно кивнул - тот наверняка хотел еще раз убедиться, что он не передумал и история с альбомом закончена. Все действительно было хорошо, ничего страшного не случилось, - а с беспокойным жаром в теле он вполне мог справиться, никого не втягивая. Атсуши, по правде, отвык кого-либо втягивать. От рейса к рейсу рядом были только свои: Имаи и остальные, - а домой он попадал слишком усталым, чтобы искать чего-то. Как знать, может, еще и поэтому присутствие Сяо Чжаня будоражило его теперь. Он не привык принимать гостей.  
Сяо Чжань поднялся из-за стола - и, когда Атсуши тоже встал, направился не к двери, а навстречу, огибая стол. Атсуши поймал его руки в движении, думая остановить почтительный поклон, показавшийся ему лишним. Но у Сяо Чжаня оказались другие планы. Он высвободил запястья и все с тем же решительным видом шагнул еще ближе, опустил ладони на плечи Атсуши и поцеловал, на этот раз спокойно, неспешно и аккуратно. Только ладони лежали на плечах весомо, как якорь, упрямо удерживая на месте.  
Пожалуй, именно это упрямство, скрытое под мнимой мягкостью, и заставило Атсуши ответить на поцелуй жестче, чем он собирался. Он притиснул Сяо Чжаня к себе, впившись пальцами в узкую спину, обхватил под затылок, понуждая наклонить голову сильнее, скользнул языком к маленькой родинке прямо под нижней губой и с силой прикусил, уже зная, что этим все и кончится. Сейчас Сяо Чжань одумается, напросившись на большее, чем хотел, и к тому времени, как “Бинтуронг” доберется до колонии, все придет в норму.  
Под губами стремительно и сладко зрела улыбка. Атсуши отстранился, успел услышать радостный смех, а потом Сяо Чжань укусил его в ответ. И еще раз. И, мазнув губами по щеке, наклонился к шее, прихватил зубами кожу под имплантом переводчика.  
Объятие стало теснее и жарче, и Атсуши ощутил себя пойманным в капкан. Тонкие гибкие руки Сяо Чжаня были твердыми и сильными, точно сплетенные из стальной проволоки. И от контраста этих рук и нежного теплого рта у Атсуши тяжелело в паху и пустело в голове, он целовал диковатую улыбку и улыбался сам, как пьяный, запрокидывал голову, открывая шею, покорно пятился шаг за шагом, пока низкая кровать не уперлась ему под колени. Сел, потеряв равновесие от толчка в грудь, и Сяо Чжань плавно стек на пол, опустился между его колен, глядя глаза в глаза, провел вверх по бедрам, и простая ласка отчего-то напомнила Атсуши попытку успокоить нервное животное. У него вырвался короткий смешок, и он торопливо накрыл жилистые ладони своими, на секунду переплел пальцы. Сердце колотилось, дышать было трудно, когда Сяо Чжань смотрел на него так. Словно на немыслимую ценность, нежданно упавшую в руки. Это и распаляло, и тревожило, и беспокойство стало только острее, когда Сяо Чжань с тихим вздохом уткнулся лицом ему в пах, обнимая за пояс, обжигая дыханием сквозь ткань штанов.  
Возбуждение стало почти болезненным, но Атсуши боялся шевельнуться, боялся поторопить, замер, осторожно перебирая мягкие волосы, пока Сяо Чжань не поднял голову. Атсуши завороженно провёл большим пальцем по его искусанным губам, и этого оказалось достаточно. Короткое промедление закончилось, как пауза танца. Сяо Чжань запустил пальцы под резинку штанов, стянул их вниз, едва обнажая член, и обхватил головку губами. Его крупные сухие ладони снова легли Атсуши на бедра, он закрыл глаза и втянул носом воздух, принимая глубже, проводя языком - осторожно, не слишком умело, но жадно и нежно. Он хотел Атсуши настолько, что неведомо как увидел его насквозь. Эта единственная мысль все ярче искрила в мозгу, гнала жар по венам в ритме бешеного пульса - но ознобный холодок пробегал по загривку. Сяо Чжань вывел карандашом на бумаге все, чему Атсуши не мог подобрать названия, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выразить вовне. Оказаться для кого-то одновременно таким вожделенным и таким открытым было слишком ново. Слишком страшно.  
Сяо Чжань тихо постанывал, обнимая его, посылая по телу волны дрожи от каждого движения, каждого звука. Атсуши коснулся его щеки, отвел волосы от взмокшего лба. И за ворот рубашки потянул вверх, на себя и к себе, лицом к лицу, влажными солоноватыми губами к губам, выпутывая из одежды и выпутываясь сам, обжигаясь о гладкую светлую кожу, целуя и не желая видеть, как изменится, выстывая, затуманенный взгляд, когда он стянет безрукавку.  
Но Сяо Чжань упустил момент истины. Он легко пробежал пальцами вдоль самого заметного из старых рубцов, свел брови на секунду - и поцеловал Атсуши еще раз, так же напористо и нетерпеливо, запустив пальцы в волосы. Не смутился, не отступил, не испугался: просто принял к сведению. Как и все остальное. И внутри как будто лопнула туго натянутая привязь. Атсуши поднял его, почти смыкая пальцы рук на по-девичьи узкой пояснице, опрокинул спиной на кровать и навис сверху, ведя ладонями вверх по длинным ногам от жестких лодыжек до угловатых коленей и выше, пока не сел, наконец, верхом. Взгляд Сяо Чжаня вспыхнул. Кивок Атсуши вызвал неожиданно низкий гортанный рычащий стон. А когда он, не глядя дотянувшись до смазки, сомкнул пальцы на члене Сяо Чжаня, тот задрожал всем телом и попытался ухватить его за запястье. Атсуши успокаивающе погладил его по бедру, мазнул скользкими пальцами себе между ягодиц и стал медленно опускаться на член.  
Он отвык от этого. От боли первого проникновения, от того, как она растворялась, пронизав нутро. Вздохнул, почувствовав под бедрами горячие ладони. Сяо Чжань держал и осторожно и крепко, Атсуши двинулся вверх и вниз, понемногу расслабляясь, и заставил себя открыть глаза.  
Сяо Чжань смотрел на него с новым выражением, странным и хищным, которое шло ему едва ли не больше, чем привычная мягкая улыбка, и хотелось его такого еще сильнее. Атсуши подался вперед, целуя, и начал двигаться, ища ритм. В голове шумело. Дыхание, и собственное, и Сяо Чжаня, звучало оглушительно в маленьком пространстве каюты. Атсуши обхватил ладонью член и сомкнул веки, растворяясь в звуках и ощущениях.  
Сяо Чжань не дал ему уплыть слишком далеко. С силой, которую с трудом можно было заподозрить в жилистом и тонком теле, он каким-то чудом перевернул их обоих на узкой кровати и оказался у Атсуши за спиной, прижался к нему всем телом, вошел снова.  
\- Потише, Сяо-кун, - сдавленно хмыкнул Атсуши. - Я-то уже не мальчик…  
Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань надавил ладонью ему между лопаток, понуждая лечь. И, двигаясь сам, размеренно, неспешно, именно так, как нужно, водил раскрытыми губами по плечу, по шее, повторяя что-то благозвучное, но непонятное, задыхающимся шепотом, отчего возбуждение, плещущее поддых от каждого толчка, нарастало неукротимыми волнами. С трудом приподнявшись, Атсуши потянулся к ноющему члену. Сяо Чжань за спиной негромко и высоко охнул и укусил его в плечо. Этого хватило. Он уткнулся лбом в постель, не удержавшись на дрожащей руке, и Сяо Чжань выпустил его, вышел с судорожным вздохом, глухо вскрикнул сквозь грохот крови в ушах, догоняя.  
Когда белые искры перед глазами потускнели, Атсуши перевернулся на спину и закрыл лицо рукой. Дыхание только начинало выравниваться; он слышал, как двигается по каюте Сяо Чжань, как включается вода в уборной. Через минуту теплое влажное полотенце коснулось паха, заставив вздрогнуть. Сяо Чжань ушел в уборную и вернулся снова, и теперь обтер его с головы до ног. Он что-то говорил, непонятно и нежно, и музыка чужого языка журчала ручьем, убаюкивая и утешая.

Пробуждение было неспешным, как земной рассвет. Теплые пальцы касались лица: провели по волосам, спустились на лоб и от переносицы до кончика носа, тонкую линию прочертили вдоль брови, щекотно задели ресницы. Задержались на щеке, прежде чем тронуть уголок губ. Атсуши улыбнулся, еще не до конца вынырнув из сна, подставляясь под нехитрую ласку, чувствуя на шее теплое дыхание.  
\- Они работают, - раздался рядом негромкий голос.  
Атсуши резко поднялся на локтях. Сяо-кун, лежавший у него на плече, отдернул ладонь, и под его настороженным взглядом Атсуши остро ощутил собственную наготу и сонную неопрятность. Он зябко передернул плечами и потянул на себя одеяло. В темных глазах Сяо Чжаня мелькнул вопрос, но тот только пояснил:  
\- Переводчики. Похоже, мы проскочили магнитное облако, техника ожила.  
И верно: к гулу воздухообмена на грани слышимости добавились электрические шумы за этой гранью, от которых по шее под волосами пробегала такая привычная дрожь. “Бинтуронг” проснулся - хотелось надеяться, что теперь уже до конца полета.  
Атсуши взглянул на лежавшего под ним Сяо Чжаня, отмечая цепочку кровоподтеков на длинной шее, припухшую нижнюю губу и яркий след укуса там, где темнела родинка. У него у самого саднило губы и ныла шея, и должно быть, выглядели они примерно одинаково растерзанно. Сяо Чжань улыбался прежней робкой улыбкой, глядя в ответ снизу вверх и не торопясь подняться, но смотрел скорее выжидающе.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросил Атсуши.  
Что-то наверняка было не так. Молчание уже не могло защитить их, оно умерло вместе с ночью, проведенной в сердце магнитного океана, и теперь могло быть сказано что угодно.  
\- Нет, ничего. С тобой хорошо.  
“Все хорошо”, - вспомнил Атсуши. Кажется, и правда все. Улыбчивый юный Сяо-кун сойдет с “Бинтуронга” в порту назначения, и уже на обратный рейс Имаи наймет другого. А то и вовсе разделит его смену между Хиде и собой, и меню экипажа на четверть будет состоять из пасты с морепродуктами…  
\- Сакураи Аччан?  
Атсуши посмотрел в блестящие глаза, но взгляд неумолимо соскальзывал на зацелованные губы, на налившиеся багрянцем следы, оставленные им под челюстью, и над кадыком, и почти точно между ключиц, и над маленьким темным соском. Что на него нашло? А Сяо Чжань не собирался прикрываться: напротив, он как будто грелся под этим взглядом.  
\- Просто Аччан, - хрипло выдохнул Атсуши. - Без фамилии. Так тоже можно.  
Сяо Чжань озадаченно поднял брови, точно гадая, не шутит ли он.  
\- Просто А-Чжань, - прозвучало это полувопросительно, но уже через секунду, осмелев, Сяо Чжань коснулся плеча Атсуши, провел по груди без заминки, словно на коже вовсе не было шрамов. - А у тебя что-то не так, Аччан?  
Атсуши удивленно покачал головой. Все было не так - но все было правильно, так о чем говорить.  
\- Тебе нравится молчать, - сощурился Сяо Чжань. - Я понял.  
Так было не всегда, и Атсуши понимал, что, даже не застав его прежнего из-за того, сколько лет их разделяло, Сяо Чжань все равно видел это. В голосе, искаженном переводчиком, слышалась обида. Атсуши подумал встать, хотя ночная смена еще не кончилась, и тут вдруг понял, как тесно он и Сяо Чжань прижимались друг к другу во сне, сплетя руки и ноги и только так помещаясь на кровати, не предназначенной для совместных ночевок. Он так привык спать один, что считал это невозможным - и все-таки уснул, крепко обнявшись с кем-то. И спал спокойно.  
Он опустился обратно, обнял тут же подавшегося навстречу Сяо Чжаня.  
\- Да, А-Чжань, - сказал он, пробуя ласковое имя на вкус. - Мне понравилось молчать с тобой. Ты и так видишь достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> * - на самом деле он, конечно, написал “красавец”.  
> * - один из иероглифов со значением “хорошо” в японском языке в китайском означает “начинай”.


End file.
